Just Tonight
by ALostHeart
Summary: Klaus decides that it's best to leave, Caroline thinks otherwise and begs him to stay as he bids her goodbye. Will he stay?


**_Hi guys! This is the first fanfiction i publish in here! I really hope that it's good enough and that you'll like it :D_**

* * *

**Just tonight**

Caroline stood before him, fighting back tears. The echo of his words still ringing in her ears, she watched his face cringe with pain for a fraction of a second when a tear dropped from her eyes involuntarily. He tried to hide it, but it all burst. Every single feeling he held back surfaced, as they fell into the painful silence, and as the walls of Caroline's room seemed to crumble around her, suffocating her.

'Would you please say something, Caroline?' He almost begged, swallowing back the lump in his throat.

'What do you want me to say?' she whispered 'Do you want me to wish you good luck? Do you want me to kiss you goodbye? Do you want me to get mad at you? Just tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it Nik. Because I can't think of anything to say' her voice was hoarse, as she tried to hide her tears away.

Klaus stepped closer to her, no longer wanting to conceal his emotions.

'Please don't cry, love' his own eyes formed tears, as he softly touched Caroline's cheek, whipping away her tears.

'What else did you expect me to do? You thought I would jump up and down of happiness, or simply wouldn't give a damn and wave you goodbye on the porch?' she broke into a hysterical sob.

He pulled her into his arms, sighing her name, as she buried her face in his chest.

'Please don't go' her muffled voice came shaken, as her tears continued to soak his shirt. 'Please, we can work something out' he tightened his grip around her, feeling a storm of passion raging inside him. Their last farewell, it almost felt like heaven. So often had he wished for this moment to bring joy and relief, after an eternity of waiting and longing, but that was not the case, for the first time in a thousand year he could hear his heart breaking, he could feel _pain. _He didn't feel anger or disappointment or resentment, all he felt was pain.

She pulled away, trying to collect the mess of her thoughts, trying to stop the river of her tears,

'Please Nik, you don't have to go. Stay here, stay with me' she begged him without meeting his eyes.

'I can't' Those two simple words were the hardest thing he'd ever said, and it was only then that he realized that he, too, was drowning in his tears. He held her face in his palms.

'Listen to me, Caroline' he locked his gaze with hers; trying to keep his voice steady 'I'm doing this for you. You deserve so much better than me. I will never be the man you want me to be. I'm destroying your life, tearing you apart from your friends. I can't do this to you anymore'

'But I want you' she stared into those beautiful, anguished eyes 'I _love _you'

Without thinking it through, and without giving him a chance to respond, she pressed her lips to his. He pulled her closer to him. They could taste their salty tears. They could feel each other's pain with every sigh. Their passion melted their hearts as they tried to hang on to the moment when all else faded, when time stood still, and everything felt right.

'I love you, too, Caroline' Klaus whispered when they pulled their lips apart, their foreheads still pressed together 'That's why I have to let you go'

They lingered there for what seemed to be an eternity, caught in the fire, until at last he kissed her forehead, pulling away from her.

'Wait' Caroline held his hand. He turned eagerly to face her, his eyes burning with pain 'Don't go now. Let us have tonight. Just tonight' she knew that this night will magnify her future torture. She knew that she would taste his kiss for months to come, knew that the feel of his touch will be haunting her long from now, knew that mending her broken heart would be harder after tonight, but she didn't care. She wanted a night with him, no matter what will happen, and no matter how much pain will it cause her.

He, too, knew that, but waited no longer to think. He swept her into his arms, surrounding her with his warm embrace, passionately kissing her. They will not think about the pain of their separation tonight, they will hang on to each moment, taking in every detail and keeping every image in their hearts, because all they have is one night. Just tonight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy :) **


End file.
